Starting Over!
by the-v-i-0-l-i-n-s-playing
Summary: Clare and Eli are having difficulties on figuring out where they stand. Clare's parents are seperating & she's moving. She is starting fresh. New Talents,New City, New...Guy? Clare is wondering how to keep her life moving when Eli still wants to be in it.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I wrote a little beginning to this story but I'm still trying to get into the characters' head but I still hope you enjoy this little part of it. This story has been in my head for a while and I want to get it out. ENJOY! :D

**Prologue:**

**Clare's POV.**

Seeing his emerald eyes from across the hall drives me crazy every day. He has never left my mind for a month, I could see he needed time, time to get over his dead ex-girlfriend Julia. I gave him space for a month… a MONTH! He was practically ignoring me I cried everyday but today I've had enough of this I had to get over this. I had to get over Elijah Goldsworthy, but everything I tried they never filled the hole that Eli was supposed to fill. Even Adam hasn't even looked my way. I took up singing lessons, dancing, and guitar lessons I know I don't look like the type of girl who would do those things but I mastered them. Now that my parents' fighting are more intense I'm more confused and don't know what to do. Now here I am sitting on the floor of the Degrassi empty hallway crying my eyes out when a person with heavy combat boots approached me. What worse timing with the wrong person.

"Hey why are you crying?" the person questioned the person who goes by the name Elijah Goldsworthy.

I know pretty short but I want to see where this story takes me. So Review? =)


	2. Chapter 2: Tired of Waiting

Well here is the second chapter to the story.=D Enjoy!

* * *

::

**Ch 2: Tired of Waiting**

**Clare's POV:**

"Nothing,… nothing at all. I said as I dried my cheeks with the back of my hand wiping the running mascara off my face.

"I've seen you lie better than that Clare." Eli said with a smirk. Oh my god why does he always try to hypnotize me with that wonderful smirk I just wanted to jump into his arms and say that I missed him so much. But I couldn't be weak not now, not ever.

"I'm perfectly fine and why is it any of your business Elijah. Oh wipe that smirk off your face Eli!" I said spitting venom more than necessary while getting off the floor.

"Whoa! I was only trying to help and I thought your business was my business." He said with a little humor trying to lighten the mood which made me more upset how could he be joking right now?

"Says the guy who's been ignoring me for the past month! I don't see what gives you the _**RIGHT **_to talk to me right now Eli!" I shouted but looked around thinking that the people in the classes will hear. Eli did the same.

"You just ignore me, phone calls, emails and texts! And you just come around out of the blue joking willy-nilly and pretending nothing happened do you know how ridiculous that is! I'm not just a toy you can play around with I have feelings too!" I shouted out all at once I kept all that in for a while and I just exploded on the verge of tears. Eli was shocked all together his eyes showed guilt and sadness.

"Clare I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. I thought that you would give me some space." He said sympathetically. I scoffed.

"But how much is enough! I can't just wait around for you until your ready! Don't get me wrong I like you a lot but your just too confusing!" I yelled letting the tears fall. Eli's face hardened into a scowl.

"What do you want me to do Clare! I try to bring myself to be with you and I want to more than anything in the world but something is just holding me back!" He exclaimed

"Is it something or is it just you Eli!" I screamed he looked angry I knew I struck a cord.

"I just can't let go Clare." He said.

" I know. I know it's hard I know you will never forget your first love but someday you will have to let go she would want you to be happy." I sobbed.

"I can never be happy again." Eli said.

"Why can't I make you happy am I not that good enough to fill the void. I can try Eli." He turned away from me.

" Eli… Eli look at me! Why aren't I good enough?" He didn't answer I was sobbing hysterically.

"Fine." I said calmly I turned on my heel and started to walk away. Until I felt a tight grasp stop me. I talked while my back was facing him.

"What?" I said harshly waiting for a reply. No reply came only the grasp tightening.

"That's what I thought." I said as I snatched my hand back and walked away from him feeling like I'm leaving the most important thing in my life.

"Clare Wait!" Eli yelled from down the hall.

"I'm tired of **WAITING **Eli!" I yelled as slammed open the front exit double doors seeing the sun rays hit my blue eyes and making my ginger brown hair shine. I'm starting over and no more waiting I'm tired of waiting.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed this update i know pretty short but I wasn't that satisfied! But Please Review! :) **


	3. Chapter 3: Stop It!

**Hey, so this is the third chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**

* * *

Ch 3: Stop It!

**Clare POV:**

I can't take this anymore! I can't take it! Why is it always me! Why am I always the victim, why do I always get hurt. A lot of people hurt me K.C, Jenna… Eli, who else maybe my parents. I'm a good person, I stay out of trouble and get good grades. I go to church, for god sakes I wear a purity ring. I glared at the silver band and twirled it between my fingers as a tear dropped on it which made the ring glisten. I threw my hands up putting them in my ginger curls and pulled at them. I have to let it out already!

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed at the top of my lungs while stomping my foot on the pavement. People turned to stare. But who cares public embarrassment isn't running through my mind right now. I'm pissed so I stopped my walking and ran full speed down the sidewalk. I need to get home, but when I turned the corner I smashed into someone. I fell to the ground and so did the other person.

"What the Hell… Clare?" The person said. Oh no I so don't need this right now. I looked up and dried the tears.

"Hey Jenna. Sorry" I said sincerely as I got up and helped her up as well. " I wasn't looking."

"No… No! It was my fault too." She said kindly I tried to look down at the ground but my eyes stopped at her huge stomach.

"Jenna.. are you" I tried to ask but got interrupted by Jenna.

"Pregnant? Yeah pretty much." she said with a giggle. I stared at her surprised.

"I guess you already know who the father is. But the coward left me in my time of need. But when he was in trouble I was always there. _Bastard._" Jenna said but mumbled the last part. I knew K.C changed over the years but how can he be so immature. My hate for Jenna lessened.

"Jenna I'm sorry." I said.

"No it wasn't your fault but I should've stayed away from him in the first place. Considering he was your boyfriend. But sometimes things workout for the better you would've never gotten with Eli right?" She exclaimed with a bubbly expression but her expression changed when she heard me sobbing she looked concerned.

"Aaaaaaaaa" I sobbed .

"Clare…Clare what happened? Is it Eli?" I nodded. "Tell me what happened." I decided to let my guard down I didn't want to fight with Jenna anymore.

"He did.. and I said… and he said… and I did." I started to babble. Jenna shook me.

"I tried to wait until he was ready, but I think he was never going to be ready. He has been ignoring me and I bumped into him today and then confronted him. He said he wasn't ready and he didn't think I was good enough." I said sadly while sniffling.

"Oh Clare." She said as she tried to hug me. But I didn't want the comfort she held my wrists while I tried to struggle. I gave in and she enveloped me in big hug. She waited until I was out of tears.

"It's okay he probably didn't mean it." She said as she let me go.

"I'd like to believe that Jenna." I said.

"You should, but he probably doesn't deserve you." She said sweetly.

"Nor does K.C deserve you." I said kindly with a wide smile.

" I should go and Clare I'm sorry for what I did to you." She apologized. I was shocked.

"No Jenna it's fine. But I hope we could get past that and become best friends again, please." I pleaded.

"I would love that." She held both my hands in hers. Then she hugged me and I hugged back. It might be hard to believe but I missed her.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" I asked

"No thanks my brother is picking me up. See you in school?" She asked.

"Yeah." I smiled .

I was walking all the way to my house until two more houses down I could hear my parents scream. I sighed. Why Me? I unlocked and closed the door silently and listened to their screaming.

"Why are you acting like this David!" my mom yelled.

"Why am I acting like this! I wouldn't be acting like this if you weren't bothering me the way you do!" He replied.

"Me! Oh no! Don't turn this around on me. You're the one who has turned your back on this family!" She yelled back.

"No I haven't! You know I have been working extra hours in the office Christine!" My dad replied.

"Right 'Extra Hours' who is she David? Is she that younger women I met at that meeting at your job!" She yelled.

"She doesn't bother me as much as you do!" He screamed. My mother gasped. And I heard a slap. I sneaked a peek, my father clutched his cheek. He turned to face my mother his face was red. He grabbed my mother's wrists and violently shook her. I knew what was coming next.

"**STOP IT! JUST STOP IT! **I can't take this anymore!" I yelled then ran upstairs.

"Clare!" My mother yelled as she chased after me. I slammed the door and she came in anyway.

"Clare, I'm sorry you had to see that its just I need to tell you something honey." she said. This can't be good.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Me and your father are getting a divorce and we need to move." She said hoarsely. Before I knew it my world came crashing down. Stop it. Just stop it.

* * *

So? I know this chapter isn't that exciting but hey. But please review. :)


	4. Chapter 4: Your Kidding Me

**Hey, haven't updated in a while. School is getting hectic, so it took me awhile to type this up. So Enjoy this chapter. :D**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Ch 4: Your Kidding Me**

**Clare's POV:**

I stared at her in disbelief was she serious. I searched her eyes to see if she was making this up, I searched and searched I found nothing. I only found sadness and sorrow in her eyes that it even made me flinch in pain as it panged at my heart. But what I also found was new found confidence and strength that made me so proud that she doesn't have to depend on someone else for happiness. She was strong and we could make it together just me and her…. Darcy. Oh no Darcy. My mother saw the rising worry in me.

"Did you tell Darcy?" I managed to choke out holding back the tears. My mother nodded her head while taking a deep breath.

"Yes, we arranged that she is coming back home and is coming with us." She said calmly with a gleam in her eye. I was so happy I missed my big sister I was practically jumping up and down with excitement. Which I didn't understand, my parents are getting a divorce, but I saw it coming I was sad but maybe things happen for a reason but it still didn't have a bright side to this whole situation.

"Mom where are we going _exactly_." I asked nervously but I was dying to know. I saw a smile creep up and brighten her blue ocean eyes.

"_Well_ I wanted it to be a surprise but since you asked let's just say we are heading to the states." She was practically glowing with excitement.

"Which state mother!" I said with a smirk happy that my mom had her mind off things but in mind I wishing for her to say an exact place that I've always dreamed of ever since I was a little girl. God if you love me you will let me just have this please.

"It's not really a state really. But a city you've been dreaming and asking about it ever since you were a little girl." She squealed.

"Spit it out!" I yelled as I smiled so hard my face was hurting.

"We are going to New York City!" She screamed

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" I was bouncing off the walls my mom pulled me into a bone crushing hug that squeezed my lungs but I still managed to yell.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" I hugged her back. This was all I ever wanted, all my troubles seemed to vanish and disappear. Nothing mattered anymore not even Eli as I hated to admit it but I still liked him. But this situation was a wake-up call back into reality making me realized that I can't have everything I wanted even if it was someone else. But some things needed to bend and turn to make it work for me and use it to my advantage. And I was definitely using this moving situation to my advantage, this was what I needed. I could do something there maybe get a job, go to a great school, shop like a maniac, make a band, oh maybe book a gig. I always wanted to do that, but hey a girl can dream right? I can see it, but soon enough I started to space out staring into the air with dreamy eyes, until my mom cleared her throat, way to ruin the moment. I turned to stare at her and she looked at me questioningly with her eyebrows raised.

"What are you staring at?" She questioned while wearing a smirk trying to look around to see what I was staring at.

"Nothing just thinking of what I could do in New York City. It's so exciting I can't wait. Look I'm shaking look!" I held out my hand for her to observe I was shaking like an idiot. She looked at me with a weird expression.

"Since I'm your mom I'm not going to call you crazy. Maybe you should go to bed honey" She said suggestively. I shook my head.

"It's only five o' clock! Oh I know what to do I'm going to text Alli and tell her to meet me at the mall at 5:30." I said while I texted her.

"Alli said okay, so mommy can you drive me to the mall pretty please?" I asked with a hopeful look, my mom gave me a full on smile.

"Sure sweetie come on let's go." She giggled

"YAY!" I screamed.

"But remember later we have to pack up we are moving in 2 days. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I had a lot on my plate." exclaimed my mother.

"No, that's _okay. _The sooner the better." I replied eagerly.

"Hey mom when can I get a car?"

At the mall I saw Alli, I pounced on her fragile body jumping on her back and covered her eyes while she spun around. I was so surprised when she didn't topple over with those very high heels of hers.

"Clare Trinity Edwards get off my back right now!" She yelled but amused. This just made us laugh harder, people started to stare but I honestly didn't care of what people thought of me anymore. They could just keep staring all they wanted.

"Let me think about it…..ummm….NO!" I laughed as I almost lost my grip.

"CLARE! People are starting to stare!" She laughed.

"How would you know you can't see. Duhhhh." I said

" I'm warning you! I can just fall back and I wouldn't get hurt since your going to take the blow. And remember the floors are tiled." She grumbled. I jumped off.

"Hey! Don't you dare!" I yelped as I hugged her.

"You know I wouldn't." She replied as she hugged me back. I loved Alli she was like a sister to me. Which made telling her about me moving was going to be so hard. I tensed at the thought while she did too. I wonder why.

"I need to tell you something." I said quickly she looked torn.

"I'm glad you told me to meet you here. Because I need to tell you something too." She said. I didn't know who was going to confess first but we said at the same time:

"I'M MOVING!" we said at the same time.

"WHY? WHERE?" We asked each other. We stared at each other. We laughed at ourselves thinking we were crazy.

"Okay, Okay. Same time we tell each other where we are moving on 3?" She asked I nodded clearing my throat to get ready.

"1,…2,…3!" We chanted

"NEW YORK CITY!" We said. I stared wide eyed at her. We yelled at the top of our lungs as we hugged.

"I can't believe it. Why are you moving?" I asked.

She shrugged her shoulders "My parents don't trust me at Degrassi anymore. But they trust Sav even what happened after the lockdown, so they are sending me to some relatives but I don't get why they would send me to New York City. But I could care less, me and Drew are done… I think. But we still talk." replying nonchalantly.

"What about you?" She questioned.

"My parents are getting divorced." I said. Alli gave me a concerned look.

"Clare I'm sooo sorry." She said.

"Don't act like you didn't see it coming." I said. She gave me an understanding look.

"But I'm glad we can still see each other." Alli said happily.

"I know me too." I said.

"So what now?" She looked at me confused.

"I was hoping to go on a major shopping spree with you and get a make over before I move. A new appearance maybe a bad-ass look." I said as I raised an eyebrow.

"You in?" I asked as I bended my arm so she could hook hers through.

"I'm there for you babe!" She said as she hooked her arm with mine. As we walked the mall.

_

* * *

_

**So? Hoped you enjoyed it. I really loved writing the Clare and Alli friendship its fun. I just came up with her middle name i don't know if it fits her, but i happen to like the name Trinity. Tell me what you think. **


	5. Chapter 5: Were You Looking For Me?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. If I did pigs would fly and the sky would be purple. ***_**sigh**_*****

* * *

**Ch 4: Were you looking for me?**

Ah. I feel so new as I stepped through the Degrassi doors, while Alli walked right beside me. Yesterday was so much fun that I felt like all my troubles went away, I was with my best friend in the world. We weren't going to be separated at all I was so relieved, that we didn't have to say goodbye we were going to see each other every day! I was such in a good mood yesterday until I came home and had to pack up all my things. Let me tell you I have a lot of things and had to help my mom pack up all Darcy's things that she left here. Ugh. So I love the new look Alli helped me pick all the stuff that I needed it seemed like everything that was picked was never ending black. I decided to add a little color, I also decided to do something to my hair. Well add something to it, I got extensions to make my hair longer down to mid-back like my hair used to be before I cut it but it was straighter with streaks of black.

"You look great Clare!" Alli told me as we stopped and she stared at me.

"Thanks Alli." I sighed

Today my hair was down, all the way to my mid-back with the streaks. I wore black denim skinny jeans that I was never used to due to all the dresses I wore, but I liked the feeling of not feeling the wind going up my legs the way the dresses do. Along with the jeans I wore a purple top with a black design on it that formed a blossoming rose, and black high top converse that I used to love so much but stopped wearing them. My make-up, oh my make- up I never really wore make-up but today I rocked it up with purple eye shadow, coal black eyeliner, mascara and a hint of lip gloss. I felt kind of off but I ignored it. We headed for the lockers and we got our books out but we just stood there and talked.

Alli asked "So what are you going to say."

"What am I going to say. 'Please Eli I need you to love me!' and run off into the sunset. Not!" I replied.

"Okay well thing of something else because here he comes." She told me. I sighed

"Speaking of the devil." I muttered.

"Hey Alli, have you seen Clare I need to talk to her." Eli asked as he brushed past me not noticing me.

"Ummm…" Alli murmured nervously, hesitantly pointing at me.

"Mmmm. Were you looking for me?" I said sarcastically turning my attention towards Eli. His eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head.

"Clare?" He asked.

"Isn't the Easter bunny." I replied.

"Uh. I leave you two to talk." Alli said, I nodded.

"See you second period." I agreed.

"Clare why are you dressed like this." He asked.

"Wanted to start my last day here with a kick. Why you don't like it." I said smirking.

"I like the real you. Wait what do you mean by 'last day'." He asked with a mix of confusion and fear.

"Oh I'm moving to the states." I exclaimed

"When were you going to tell me?" He yelled.

"I found out yesterday. I would appreciate if you didn't yell at me!"

"Clare is there a way you could stay, I don't want you to leave you're like the only one who gets me besides Adam." Eli said.

"No my parents are separating." I sighed.

"Oh." That's all he said.

"Look I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you, but I'm still willing to try this dating boyfriend girlfriend thing if you are." He said sincerely. I didn't know what to say.

"Uh, I'm not sure I'll have to think about it." I said while my head was in a fog. Was I giving him a chance at hope for us. Was I willing again? His face broke out to a full blown smile.

"Great! When are you moving?" He asked happily.

"Tomorrow." His bubble popped and the smile dropped.

"Look I have to go to class. I'll see you later." I left him standing there, while he continued to stare at the empty space that I once stood. I walked down the hall while people stopped and stared at me. My hair flowing behind me, I heard occasional whistles.

Ah, I feel so new.

**

* * *

**

**Soon on Starting Over:**

"**Oh my God! We are finally here!" I said**

**::**

"**Do you always serenade a girl whenever they are in the room." I giggled.**

" **Only ones with those eyes. What's you're name." He held out a hand.**

"**Clare." I said as I took his hand and shook it.**

"**Seth." He smiled. My heart stopped and I went to heaven.**

**::**

"**So is this going to be a long distant relationship?" Eli asked over the phone.**

"**Uh… I…." Kill me now.**

**

* * *

**

Review. Review. Review. =)


	6. Chapter 6: Blue Meets Hazel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or the song in this chapter. The song belongs to The Ready Set!**

**

* * *

**

**Ch 5: Blue Meets Hazel.**

**Clare's POV:**

"Hurry, hurry, hurry! MOM!" I yelled from the bottom of the stairs. I couldn't get over the fact I was going to a place I always wanted to see. Who wouldn't be excited, who knew what was going to happen. But I felt something was waiting for me in America but I couldn't put my finger on it. I looked at my phone it said 2:23 p.m. But I also saw the occasional missing calls and texts from Eli. Ugh why does he have to make it harder than it has be, I'm not vanishing off the face of the earth, I know I'm being over dramatic.

"Wait honey, calm down! I'm coming." I saw her carefully trying to climb down the stairs while cautiously dragging down the heavy clothes load of luggage. I helped her with it she looked like she was going to have a heart attack if she fell. I placed it on the floor beside me and turned and smiled brightly at her. But in the corner of my eye I saw a familiar pair of eyes looking at me with complete sadness. I looked and my mom turned as well.

"Daddy." I said sadly, I haven't talked to him in days what a daughter I am.

"I'll leave you two alone. Bye Randall." My mom said while she squeezed my hand and left.

My dad took a deep breath.

"Clare, I'm sorry about what's happening you don't deserve this I'm going to miss you kiddo." My dad said sadly and hugged me which I returned.

"I'm going to miss you too Dad" I said while crying and sniffling. Even after what he did to my mother, how he hurt her and how much I said I hated him. I can never truly hate my father, me and Darcy was his everything.

"I love you sweetheart, be a good girl." As a felt one of his tears hit my cheek.

"I…_hiccup_. Love you.. _hiccup_… too.. _hiccup_." I let go and grabbed my bags and gave him a kiss on the cheek and gave a final wave as I went out the door. I went to my mom's car and put my stuff in the trunk and got in.

"Sorry sweetie. Are you okay?" My mom asked. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, yeah mom I'm fine." I said quickly trying to rid of the subject. "Let's hit the road mama." I said joyfully.

"Okay then." She said as she started up the car.

:: **Hours Later:**

"Worst plane ride in the world ever! And I mean the worst!" I screeched when we picked up our bags.

"I don't think it was that bad sweetheart." My mom said with a serious face but I saw a smile twitch.

"It's not funny mom! You had the good seat by the window with nice people, while I was two rows behind stuck in the middle. On my left a pervert who kept staring at me and when I wasn't looking he kept sniffing my hair." I gestured to my hair slightly yanking it. "And on my right a grown man who couldn't seem to keep his finger out his nose digging for gold and I think one of his gold landed in my pudding. While you sat there enjoying your peanuts!" I rubbed furiously at my tongue.

"I'll make it up to you. How about a dinner tonite?" She exclaimed while moving my bangs out of my face.

"That sounds awesome!" I said.

"That's sounds more like it. TAXI!"

:: **At the Condo.**

"Oh my God! We are finally here!" I said

"Whoa, this place is huge mom how did you find it?" I asked as my voice echoed through the house.

"Whoa big voice." I said

"I have my ways." She said with confidence. While she said this I heard shuffling of the feet behind me. I spun around with a swing.

"Hey way to greet a sister, give a blow to the face." Darcy said with laughter I jumped on her.

"Oh my god you're here! How did you get in?" Curiosity overtook me.

"Keys." She jingled designed keys in her hand.

"Wow just got here and already prettied up your keys." I said with a mocking smile.

"Always prepared baby sister. Are you guys hungry because I'm starved." Darcy said.

"Yeah we were just about to head out for dinner, come and join us." I said I looked at our mom.

"Yeah come on girls." My mom announced as she slung her purse over her shoulder.

"Hey I heard they just opened up a new fancy-shmancy restaurant downtown with live entertainment we should go there!" Darcy suggested.

"Yeah mom you know how I'm more into music now." I said

"Sure." My mom agreed.

"Wait Clare what happened to your hair? I like it!" Darcy squealed.

:: **At the Restaurant.**

The restaurant was clean and nice but worst thing for costumers is that the place was packed with people. Not necessarily bad for the restaurant, I heard the sound of music going through the place it was rather pleasant. The waiter escorted us to our table for three.

"Here you are ladies, hope you enjoy your meal your waiter will be here in minute" The waiter said with a smile. While we took our orders the waiter took off to place the order I heard the announcer say the next performer the music started. It took a minute for me to get use to the beat then I listened to the voice, then I froze. _Wow who is that!_ I turned to see the singer the best thing that has happened to me today. He sat there on a stool in the middle of the stage with a pianist in the background playing the notes, while he began to sing along with his eyes closed getting into the song.

_**I've been thinking that the stars are all aligned,**_

_**I'm young but I am bright enough to read solar signs.**_

_**So, is it cool if I call you around 8 or 9?**_

_**We'll talk a real long time about the days when we were young, we're still young. **_

_**(We're still young, we're still young, we're still)I told you that your heart's quite big and I like it, but you were skeptical, skeptical.**_

_**Oh-Oh, can you feel me in the sunrise, or in the daytime?**_

_**I like your night eyes.**_

_**And you are beautiful in every single way, I would like to see your shining face every day.**_

_**If I'm lying may the lightning strike me down to the ground,**_

_**'Cause I don't need electric currents when you're around.**_

Everything about him called to me, his calm appearance, his voice and the meaning to every word that came out of his mouth. He opened his eyes as I was deep in thought while looking at him. When his eyes met mine, I was struck with the color of hazel that looked right into me. I heard my sister snicker and felt my mom's eyes on me as I continued to stare. I think they had a feeling that they knew what was going on while I didn't. But the man's eyes were still focused on me.

_**I'll contrive a way to find you diamond rings,**_

_**I'll sell all of my things or rob a jewelry store, but what good could that do?**_

_**'Cause love is something that just can't be bought or sold,**_

_**It wont come when it's told it only comes from the soul.**_

_**So do you got soul?**_

_**Because you've got me so wrapped up- wrapped up in darling do you know (darling do you know) how you got so lovely?**_

_**Was it self-taught, learned from life? You've got skills making boys go Crazy, and I've **_

_**been running down the stairs again,**_

_**I think you're in my head girl, I think I'm freaking out girl.**_

_**Sometimes I wonder if you're even real, if not it's cool, I don't wanna go Back to the way that it was,**_

_**I don't wanna go back 'cause I think I may be.**_

He stood up and stood in place while he continued. I felt a hot blush run over my face, I tried to hide under my hair but was overcome with the urge to keep my eyes up.

_**I'll contrive a way to find you diamond rings,**_

_**I'll sell all of my things or rob a jewelry store, but what good could that do?**_

_**'Cause love is something that just can't be bought or sold,**_

_**It wont come when it's told it only comes from the relationships come and go,**_

_**But what makes a difference is how you take advantage of the flirting eyes,**_

_**Lips and thighs, romance and regrets, this is a ship wreck.**_

_**Your relationships come and go,**_

_**But what makes a difference is how you take advantage of the flirting eyes,**_

_**Lips and thighs, romance and regrets, this is a ship wreck.I'm the one who fell in love and stayed that way.**_

_**I'm the one who fell in love and stayed that way.**_

_**So take my advice,**_

_**Love with your head love with your heart, love with all you have.I'll contrive a way to find you diamond rings,**_

_**I'll sell all of my things or rob a jewelry store, but what good could that do?**_

_**'Cause love is something that just can't be bought or sold,**_

_**It won't come when it's told it only comes from the soul.**_

_**So do you have?**_

He stopped and broke eye contact with me, I snapped out of whatever trance held me. As he made his off the stage he seemed to be making his way over. I got up. _Walk away just walk away. _I said to myself.

"I got to go to the bathroom, excuse me." I muttered to Darcy and my Mom. I kept my head down as I rushed to wherever the bathroom was, I didn't care as long as I got out of there.

"I have your drinks ladies. Here you…GO!" The waiter said.

"Ahhh!" I screamed as I crashed into the waiter, drinks spilling everywhere on my shirt but all over the waiter.

"I am soooo sorry!" I said shakily as I grabbed the nearest dinner napkin as I tried to dry the soaked man.

"I'm sincerely sorry" I repeated.

"No its okay, its okay." He said as he got up to go to the kitchen. Oh my Jesus why does this happen.

"Here let me help you up." I heard a deep but light voice say as the person laid a hand on my shoulder, while the other hand was laid in front of me, I took it the hand fit perfectly with mine.

"Um.. Thanks?" I made out. Still looking down.

"You took quite a fall there, miss." The person said it took all I had to look up. I was met with hazel. His hair was a very dark shade of black that was gelled and styled perfectly into a short tousled hairstyle. He dressed in a plain black tee with men's black skinny jeans. He had a slight muscular build. I stopped looking when I remembered that I was staring.

"Uh. Yeah." I said.

"So…" He said.

"So… You were great up there." I complimented with a slight blush.

"Oh yeah thanks I wrote it myself." He said.

"Really! That's cool I write a couple myself you know." I replied.

"Cool. I could see that you really liked my song though." He chuckled while I playfully raised my eyebrow.

"Do you always serenade a girl whenever they are in the room?" I giggled.

"Only ones with those eyes. What's you're name." He held out a hand.

"Clare." I said as I took his hand and shook it.

"Seth." He smiled. My heart stopped and I went to heaven.

"So are you new around here?" He asked

"Pretty much just got here." I said

"Well maybe I can show you around and we can hang out tomorrow?" He asked. Oh my god did he just ask me out? _No it's just a kind offer. He is just being friendly._

"Yeah… Yeah that will be great!" I answered enthusiastically with an idiotic grin on my face. We exchanged numbers to each other and I gave him my address so he could pick me up.

"I'll see you then." Seth said while sporting a heart throbbing smile.

"Yeah see you." I said dreamily. I sighed and made my way over to the table and sat down with my chin in my hands. Mom and Darcy looked at me with smirks.

"Soo. Who was that?" Darcy asked

"Oh. Just a boy." I replied while I picked at the food that was put in front of me.

"Ok then sweetheart." Replied my mother. We talked and caught up with my sister, we shared laughs and made our way to our new home to unpack and luckily everything was already furnished. My room held a canopy bed with fluffy lavender purple comforters and tons of baby blue and lavender purple throw pillows on the right side of the room, with three large windows that was covered with baby ice blue curtains. I had my own bathroom and a small walk-in closet.

"I love this place." I squealed. I was about to dial Alli to tell her about the place and when will she be here. But my phone rung I answered.

"Hello, Clare Edwards speaking." I said professionally.

"Clare finally you picked up!" Eli said exasperated.

"Hi to you too. No I was just busy with unpacking what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing just called to see how you were."

"Fine. Fine thanks for asking." I smiled. We chatted for a few more minutes until my mom called me. "Is there something else you wanted to talk about, because I need to help my mom." I said kindly.

"Yeah. There is." I waited for him to continue.

"So is this going to be a long distant relationship?" Eli asked over the phone.

"Uh… I…." Kill me now. _**Beep. Beep. Beep. **__Oh no my phone is about to die._

"Hello?" Eli questioned but I heard static.

"Eli?" The static stopped. The phone died. Wow the timing, I'll call him later. I shrugged.

I can't wait for tomorrow!

**

* * *

****Soon on Starting Over:**

"**Hey! Hey! Best friend in the house!"**

**::**

"**Darcy! Clare! What is all this!" Mom screamed as we placed the bags on the floor.**

"**Bags?" Darcy said fearfully.**

**::**

"**I think you guys will need jobs." Mom said.**

"**Huh?"**

**::**

"**So do you have a girlfriend?" I asked.**

"**Uh sort of?" Seth replied.**

"**What?" I screamed my heart dropping.**

* * *

AN: I love that song by the Ready Set. The song's name is **Soular Flares**. And I love the lead singer! Jordan! But review!

**Review! :D**


	7. Chapter 7: The Wind Be My Messenger

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: **Do I have to say it again? It's so sad!

**Clare: **Yes you do.

**Me: **Grrr. Fine! I don't own Degrassi or the song from Victorious except Seth. I hate it when you're right.

**Clare: **Aren't I always?

**Me: **Shut it Clare. I wanted it for Christmas.

**Ch 6: The Wind Be My Messenger.**

**Clare's POV:**

The morning came and had to wake me up. Why sun, why? The rays hit my closed eyes and inside tinted them red. Today is Saturday but I had to get up and do things and then get ready for my date. I mean a friendly tour around the area that I am living in now. I walked out of my door to the living room area to watch some T.V while eating a bowl of cereal next to Darcy who fell asleep. While a door banged open. Darcy jumped up.

"Hey! Hey! Best friend in the house!"

I spat out the left over milk that I was drinking out of the bowl and onto the carpet. Ah man I turned.

"Alli? Ahh!" I jumped and ran to her.

"I thought you were coming in three days."

"I lied I wanted to surprise you!" She said.

"How did she get in the house!" Darcy yelled questionably. I ignored her.

"This is great! Lets go to my room your going to love it!" I said. I led her in.

"Welcome to my sanctuary" She walked around with an admiring expression on her face. I couldn't help but smirk.

"You're so lucky." She said.

"Thanks."

"So I was thinking. Maybe we could hit the shops today? I haven't seen a store in like forever!"

"Alli… It's only been like 4 days."

"Well.. Whatever just get ready I'm gonna change your wardrobe today." She said. I internally groaned.

"Fine. But I want to bring my sister."

"Sure."

I asked Darcy and we got ready to go out. He headed to many, well a lot of stores Alli dressed me up like I was a Barbie. Poor Barbies. Alli and Darcy dressed me up in many different outfits that I was just annoyed. They got me several pairs of heels, I don't know why. We got home with several bags in hand. We struggled into the condo and we were about to drop the bags onto the floor. We turned and we came face to face with mom.

"Darcy! Clare! What is all this!" Mom screamed as we placed the bags on the floor.

"Bags?" Darcy said fearfully.

"We need to talk. Now!" We followed her accept for Alli who made her way into the living room.

We took a seat in the dining room.

"Girls we are a little bit tight on money now so." We waited.

"I think you guys will need jobs." Mom said.

"Huh?" I said dumbly

"Yes."

"Ok mom we'll do it" My sister said I looked at her. I gave in.

"Yes mom we will help you out." I replied with a smile.

"Thank you I really appreciate this. I love you girls you know that right?" She asked.

"Of course mom we love you too." We said. I went back to the family room and later went to get ready.

"Where are you going?" Alli said.

"I need to take care of something." I said plainly. She nodded and left the room. I wore the clothes we bought today. I wore a black and grey striped shirt with blue denim skinny jeans and with black ankle high lace up high heel boots. I walked out the house and down the lobby to outside. The sun was partially hidden behind the clouds the weather was chilly but warm. Seth said he would pick me up at my place so I waited a few more minutes on the sidewalk for him.

"Hey why are you waiting on the sidewalk? Am I late or something?" Seth said beside me. Aw he sounds so cute when he is confused.

"No, your not it's my fault. I came out early." I smiled.

"So you want to get going now?" He asked. I nodded. We made our way through the city and down by Central Park. Where we stopped to get hot dogs. We ate and walked and walked and walked and walked. We figured we have some things in common such as with songwriting, singing and dancing. Books, movies, music.

"Oh wait, wait you have something by your mouth." I reached up with my napkin to get the substance.

"Oh thanks you really didn't have to do that." He smirked.

"Well it was either that or let you walk around with mustard by your mouth and it seems you didn't even notice it was there." I replied.

"I knew it was there. I like mustard on my face." He said nonchalantly.

"Uh-huh."

"So you said you're from Canada?" He asked.

"Yep fresh out of the country." I said proudly.

"So how do you like it here eh?" Seth questioned. I frowned.

"That's a stereotype." I said while giving a serious look. He looked down. I laughed.

"No I'm joking. That's okay. I didn't take it seriously." I said for him to lighten up. Which he did.

"Yeah it's pretty good. Nothing exciting yet."

"Well it's gonna get better watch. This place is like magic." He said.

"So tell me about your life in Canada."

"Well nothing except my parents got divorced. I cut off the potential relationship I had with my supposed to be potential boyfriend so." I said while taking a bite out of my hot dog. Seth looked concerned.

"Rough. Well I'm sorry to hear that." He said. I shrugged.

"It's okay it's not like your fault." I said

"So do you have a girlfriend?" I asked.

"Uh sort of?" Seth replied.

"What?" I said my heart dropping.

"Yeah." He said sounding sad while looking down again.

"Well that's nice." I said disappointed.

"I guess. But it's like she doesn't know what she wants. We have an on and off relationship." He said. I was curious.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Like I said she doesn't know what she wants. First she wants to be in a relationship then she breaks it off because she says she doesn't want a serious relationship. Don't get me wrong I love her. But she sometimes can piss me off. You Know?" He said. I nodded feeling pity build in my heart. His face gave him away that you can see the stress lines and I saw his eyes water slightly.

"Hey it's alright we don't have to talk about this if it bothers you." I said while rubbing his back trying to sooth him.

"I'm sorry." He shook his head.

"No it's alright." I said reassuringly. "You can always come to me."

"Thanks Clare."

"So how did you end up at the restaurant?"

"Well my uncle owns the place. He hired me, I needed a job so I took it." He shrugged.

"Ugh me too. My mom said I need a job too just today." I said while sipping my soda. I looked up at him, he had a devious and excited smile.

"What?" I backed away. He grabbed my shoulders and shook them.

"My Uncle can give you the job! We are looking for a female singer!" He said wide-eyed.

"But I can't sing." I said scared.

"You said you write right? We can go right now!"

"Yeah but…" I started.

"No buts come on." Then he grabbed my hand like yesterday that fit perfectly in mine. We ran and ran through the streets laughing hand in hand dodging everyone in sight. The people were like meteors while we missed them left and right. The sun came out above our heads while he turned to look at me while he dragged me through the city his eyes shining a green from the sun he smiled a cute smile while I flashed him a smile too, taking a comfort of the familiar color. Have you ever thought when you were a child that your imagination runs a muck, you run as fast as you can you feel unstoppable and you feel like your flying and you don't care what other people think? The wind flies right through you and you like pretending to be a bird or an airplane? This is what I feel like right now carefree and happy. I feel so comfortable with Seth and I only met him yesterday, but I feel like I've known him. I don't want to sound like a movie but I really feel like I've known him my whole life.

"Clare?" Seth squeezed my hand.

"Mmmm?"

"We're here." He said. I shook my head and looked around me. The familiar street from yesterday filled my sight. He tugged my hand to pull me toward the entrance he looked at me with concerned eyes.

"Well come on." he said lightly while giving my hand one more soft tug, this time my feet followed with steady movements, my steps kept in stride with his.

"Uncle Zac! You here?" He yelled through the empty restaurant. Total silence can be heard that I swore that I could hear the beatings of our hearts in my ears. Until the sound of footsteps echoed. In the shadows revealed a tall man with sharp-like features, dressed in a suit. His hair buzzed cut right down to the roots, his jaw squared and tightened in place and a pointed long nose. His face showed no emotion until he laid his eyes on Seth, his face softened.

"Seth my boy. What are you doing here? You don't work today." The so called Uncle Zac stated while fixing his buttoned cuff.

"Can't a nephew just visit his Uncle."

"No.. They don't. So what do you want Seth?" He chuckled with his baritone voice of his. It kind of scared me.

"Well I have someone you might like to add to the **Zac's Place** family." Seth replied while giving my hand a squeeze. Mr. Zac looked my way, I haven't said a word since I came in, that it seemed I lost control of my mouth.

"Hello." I said shyly. Mr. Zac raised an a eyebrow at Seth with a smirk.

"We were looking for a female singer. Well here she is." Seth exclaimed seeming to take pride in me.

"Oh. Excuse me for asking little miss, weren't you the little lady from that stunt yesterday?" He asked with pure curiosity.

"Yes sir. I'm really sorry about that." I said sincerely. But was startled with a booming laugh.

"That's quite all right little lady. It gave me quite a laugh. Made my day actually, so you sing do you?" He asked still laughing.

"Well, I think I can sir." I replied softly.

"You can't think you can. You believe you can." He told me. Seth gave me an uneasy smile. I nodded.

"Well I believe I can sir."

"That's more like it. Now get on the stage and show me what you got. Seth go find the microphone and hit the lights." I got on the stage the spotlight hitting me square in the face and everywhere else. Seth passed me the microphone and a sheet with lyrics. Next thing I knew I felt like a deer caught in headlights. I studied the words, Seth sat at the piano waiting for a signal to start. I nodded and the sweet melody filled the room, I drowned in it while I swayed. I opened my mouth.

**Oh. **

**Yeah yeah.**

**The situations turns around enough to figure out.**

**That someone else has let you down.**

**So many times I don't know why.**

**But I know we can make it as long as you say tell me that you love me yeah.**

**And tell me that I take your breath away.**

**And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure.**

**There's nothing left to say.**

**Tell me that you love me anyway.**

**Tell me that you love me anyway.**

** up beside yourself and what you feel inside.**

**Is being shared with someone else.**

**Nowhere to hide I don't know why.**

**But I know we can make it.**

**As long as you say tell me that you love me yeah.**

**And tell me that I take your breath away.**

**And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure.**

**There's nothing left to say**

**Tell me that you love me anyway.**

I looked to where Seth sat. He gave me an assuring smile and mouthed "You're doing great" I smiled.

**Show me look what we found turn it around every day.**

**I can hear what you say.**

**Now I know why I know we can make it.**

**If tell me that you love me yeah.**

**And tell me that I take your breath away.**

**And maybe if you take one tell me that you love me yeah.**

**And tell me that I take your breath away.**

**Maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure.**

**There's nothing left to say.**

**Tell me that you love me anyway.**I finished and the last keys played. I waited for the criticism, but I was met with the slow steady of clapping. Someone found my hand and to see it was Seth I latched on.

"You did great Clare." I blushed.

"You did very good Miss….?" Seth's Uncle said while holding out his hand. I took it.

"Clare. Clare Edwards sir." I stated. He smiled.

"Call me Uncle Zac." He said smiling looking from Seth to me "A friend of Seth's is family. You got the job you start Monday." Uncle Zac told me walking away. As we heard his footsteps echo away. Then he yelled "I'll see you home Seth!" then a door slammed shut. Then I was attacked.

"You did it! I knew you could. Your voice was amazing." Seth crushed me in a hug, I melted into it taking in his scent. I wrapped my arms around him. He squeezed my waist signaling the hug was about to end, we let go.

"Thanks for taking me here. You're the best." I said.

"I know."

"I think I need to get home now, its getting dark." _Where did the time go?_

"Oh" He said. Did I sense disappointment? "I'll walk you home then."

He draped his arm over my shoulders as we walked. He seemed to need contact with me as much as I wanted contact. I got used to his touch except for the burning sensation wherever he touched. We stopped at the lobby entrance.

"Thanks Seth." I held out my hand. He grabbed it and pulled me into a hug. Hard. That I heard a thud. I pulled out first, I smiled.

"Bye Clare. See you Monday." Before I could process he bent down and kissed my cheek then walked off. I smiled and touched my cheek. Then I said to the empty space of air of where he once stood, then the wind blew.

"Bye Seth." I whispered hoping the wind can be my messenger and he can hear.

_**A.N:**_** Well? That's the 7****th**** chapter hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think. I hope you all had a great Merry Christmas with the people you love. Also Happy New Year's Eve AND HAPPY NEW YEAR'S to all! Whooo 2011! Keep moving forward! Make a New Year's resolution guys and make it happen. Make me Happy and Review. Until next time!**

**Happy New Year!**

**- ****Air 3**


End file.
